A FoolProof Flawless Guide to Dating Prof Snape
by Les The Rickmaniac
Summary: Leslie finds out that maybe Professor Snape things erm..more 'highly' of her than other students or adults at that matter and shes reluctant to conform to him. I just wrote it in the form of a rule book. R&R if you would.
1. Rule Number One

A Fool-Proof , Flawless Guide to Dating Professor Snape  
  
_______________________________  
  
Here's my little guide from me to you that may find useful one of these days....lol... R&R _______________________________  
  
Rule #1-Be To Class On Time  
  
Leslie Barker awoke on a snowy December morning, A monday to be exact, and stretched.  
  
She looked around her dormitory to see that all of the rest of the girls were gone. Not a good sign.  
  
She looked at her alarm clock next seeing that it was 10:30am. She had slept in an hour and a half more than she should have. To put it in laymans terms, She was late.  
  
She ran around the Gryffindor common room like a goose with its head chopped off, got dressed and grabbed her bags.  
  
She raced down to the dungeons where the rest of the fourth years were and snuck into the classroom, trying to be unnoticed. But she wasn't fast or slealth enough to fool Professor Snape. Not even though his back was turned to the class.  
  
"So nice of you to join us today Ms.Barker" He said silkily in an alarmingly calm tone. Now she knew she was in trouble.  
  
"I'm so sorry Professor, my alarm.."  
  
"Save it for Detention Barker." He said.  
  
Leslie hushed and sat down beside her friend Kateyln Koons who was a Gryffindor as well.  
  
"What Happened?" She asked in a whisper.  
  
"I don't know....stupid british trash clock..."Leslie fumed taking out her things and putting them before her.  
  
"You can join Ms.Barker in detention tonight as well, Ms.Koons." Snarled Professor Snape.  
  
"Um Yessir Professor.." Kateyln replied dully.  
  
Then a note flew over from the Slytherin side of the room.  
  
Leslie saw her name written on the front, put it on her lap and opened it up.  
  
Leslie,  
  
What Happened? I didn't see you at breakfast this morning. Hope that its nothing too serious.  
  
Draco  
  
She wrote back  
  
Draco,  
  
I'm sorry, My Alarm didn't go off. I don't know whats wrong with the bloody thing..I promise I'll Try to sneak over to your table at lunch.  
  
Leslie  
  
Then threw it back to him and watched as he read over it, scribbled a reply, whistled quietly for her attention and threw it back.  
  
Leslie,  
  
Ah, I see. That sucks majorly.. Thats a great Idea. I'll walk with you to Herbology after Snape stops his jawing and lets us go. Alright?  
  
Draco  
  
Leslie wrote down her own reply.  
  
Draco,  
  
Yeah thats fine with me. Snape IS droning today more than usual eh? Its kinda funny...Hehe. Well see you after class!  
  
Leslie  
  
She threw it back and saw Draco nod and smile in reply. If you hadn't guessed, she and Draco were dating (A/N: Real no-brainer eh?). Since they were torn between two houses they didn't see eachother besides at meal times and in some classes.  
  
"I'll take that Barker." Snape said while sitting at his desk, grading papers and not looking up at her but he held out a hand palm up, waiting for the note.  
  
Leslie froze.  
  
He looked up. "I said bring it up here."  
  
Leslie stood and took the note from Draco, took it up and put it in his hand, his hand brushing against hers in the process.  
  
"Thank you very much." He said. "Now what does this say..." She went to sit. " No stay right here until I read it" He mumbled as he read over it. " 'After Snape stops his jawing eh Mr.Malfoy? Detention for you as well." He read the rest, crumpled it up and threw it out. "Take your seat Ms.Barker. I have nothing to say to you at this time."  
  
She turned red, took her seat and buried her face in her arms in embarrasment.  
  
After Class Snape wrote Draco and Kateyln detention slips and told Leslie to wait.  
  
"Sit down right here." He said pointing to a seat three feet beside him.  
  
She did as directed and looked at the floor in shame.  
  
He turned to look at her in his rotating chair. "What the matter with you?" He asked in almost a slightly concerned voice.  
  
"Professor my alarm clock didn't go off this morning when it was supposed to and it threw my whole day out of whack." She said. "I...."  
  
"Shh...."He said. "You know that your one of my best students and you've been acting up alot recently." He said. "Something I wouldn't expect from you Ms.Barker...Maybe Potter, but definitley not you."  
  
She nodded having nothing else to say.  
  
"Out of all of the Gryffindors, all of the age groups, I respect you the most as a person and as a student because most of the time you are very respectful to me." He said. He signed his name on the detention slip and handed it to her. "Shape up a bit if you would. It would mean alot."  
  
"Yessir Professor." She answered.  
  
"You may be excused." He replied.  
  
She met Draco outside the door.  
  
"What did he say to you?" He asked.  
  
She shrugged and shook her head. "Nothing really." She said. "Now come on before were late for class."  
  
TBC  
  
_______________________________________________  
  
Well? Don't wait Review now! Remember! Its FREE! ::Watches as a whole bunch of people rush over at the mention that Its free  
  
________________________________________________ 


	2. Rule Number Two

A Fool-Proof, Flawless Guide to dating Professor Snape  
  
__________________________________________  
  
Well Here's chapter two where a teeny-weeny bit of the plot unfolds. Read on people! Sorry it's a bit short I promise rule #3 will be longer!  
  
__________________________________________________________  
  
Rule #2-Don't skip Detention  
  
After Dinner that night, Kateyln, Draco, and Leslie walked down to the dungeons to face what exactly Professor Snape was going to put them through.  
  
"What do you think that he's gonna make us do?" Kateyln asked, trying not to sound worried.  
  
"I dunno." Leslie replied, almost being a bit worried herself. This WAS Snape for God's sake. "I guess we deserve what we get."  
  
"Well aren't you just the little saint." Draco murmered in a playful tone.  
  
"Oh shut up." she pushed him.  
  
"Well here goes nothing."Draco sighed.  
  
He pulled the heavy door open and they all poked their heads into the classroom.  
  
They saw Snape sitting at his desk grading a never ending stack of papers. "So nice of you to join me on this lovley evening Mr.Malfoy, Ms.Koons, Ms.Barker." He said.  
  
"Hi." Kateyln said, being the only one brave enough to say anything.  
  
"Well." He set his pen down. "Since I have so many detentionees and so little work to be accomplished, The Game keeper has vouched to help with the two of you because he requires assistance. Ms.Koons, Mr.Malfoy you can meet with Hagrid in the entrance hall. Help him and return to the classroom at 10:30pm." He said. "As for you Barker, I can use your assistance out on the grounds."  
  
Leslie nodded. "Okay."  
  
"It's a bit chilly to let you know because of the snow we got earlier today..To let you know ahead of time." He said. "Since I'm in a generous mood, if you would like I can let you use one of my jackets."  
  
"Oh sure...Thank you."  
  
"Yeah." He replied handing her one."Your welcome."  
  
"Umm what exactly are we going to do ?" She asked slipping into the jacket and zipping it up ahead of time.  
  
"Gather some ivy and other things I need for a potion recipe in the Forbidden Forest." He said walking out, nodding to her to follow.  
  
"Um sir?" She asked. "Isn't that dangerous?"  
  
"Of course it is." He said casually. "Don't worry so much." He said opening the door and leading her out into the cold night.  
  
"Ummm Alright.......I think.." She said nervously. She couldn't hide her nervousness anymore, it was too overwhelming.  
  
They went through an opening in the woods.  
  
"Don't stray too far now." He warned her.  
  
"Don't worry. You'll have no problem there." She said walking close, afraid out of her wits now.  
  
They came to a fork in the path.  
  
"In that path to the right are ivy patches. I want you to go down there real quick and get some." He said. "I'll be just down the other path. Yell if somethings wrong."  
  
She looked at him trying to hide her fear. "A-Alright."  
  
Then he reached out his hand and touched her face. "Be careful alright?" He asked her softly.  
  
She didn't say anything but took his hand away and ran down the path.  
  
Leslie walked down the path and bent down to the ivy patch. She was utterly confused at the action her Professor had just preformed. What was up with him?  
  
Then suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her leg but it didn't go away. she looked down and she didn't see anything grabbing at it but there was a certain stream of blood oozing from her legs and into the fresh snow. She tried to yelled but no sound came out.  
  
She thrashed at whatever was on her leg because she was certain something was grasping her ankle so firmly. Then her vision clouded. The last thing she felt was something dragging her. Then suddenly her whole world went dark. 


End file.
